Tenchi Answers- In Triplicate!
by Little Natalie
Summary: A reporter interviews the Tenchi cast on controversial issues.


Tenchi Answers (In Triplacate!)  
I don't own Tenchi, I don't plan on it much either. I don't own triplacate. I  
don't even know what triplacate is. I probably used it out of context.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reporter: Hello fans and readers! We all know about basic issues in the   
country, and we all have our own opinions. However, today we ask, well what  
does the Tenchi Muyo cast think too? That's right! We've taken the cast   
of "No Need For Tenchi" and asked them their opinion of national issues. Sit  
back, relax, and enjoy! Now to present to you- the cast!  
  
Ryoko: Howdy!  
Ayeka: Hello everyone!  
Washu: Great to be here!  
Tenchi: errrr...  
Mihoshi: *trips on stage* oww..  
Ryo-oki: Meow!!!  
Sasami: Hi!  
  
Reporter: So what do you all think of gun laws!  
  
Ryoko: Yesss! Guns! And plenty of them! All the time!  
Ayeka: Yes, I can see where having a gun around would help in the case of a   
certain monser woman.  
Ryoko: Hey!  
*girls start fighting*  
Sasami: Guns are bad. Just say no.  
Mihoshi: Do guns need laws? Then I say all for it! Rights for guns!  
Washu: I'm all for gun laws. However laws on space/time converters......  
Tenchi. Lots. As many as possible. On all means of fired assault. Quickly.  
  
Reporter: So what do you think about drugs?  
  
Ryoko: Sure! I say drugs for the people!  
Ayeka: Mmmmm drugs... I mean... drugs are harmful!  
Sasami: Drugs are bad. Just say no.  
Washu: If it's mind control drugs then I'm all for it!  
Mihoshi: Did you say "drugs" or "pugs"? Oh I just love puppies!"  
Tenchi: I believe drugs are very harmful both physically and mentally, which  
is why I restrain from taking drugs of all types.  
Grandpa: Then what was with that bong in your room?  
Tenchi: Eeep! Grandpa! What are you talking about?  
Mihoshi: Oh sorry, that was mine.  
Ryo-oki: Meow!  
  
Reporter: Oookay... so what do you think about genetic engineering?  
  
Ryoko: Well geee.. why would I need to know about that? *glares at Washu*  
Ayeka: I think it's great. Anything to make monster women look more horrid.  
Ryoko:Hey!  
*girls start fighting*  
Sasami: It wrecks the food. *sigh*  
Mihoshi: What? Waaaah! I don't understand!  
Washu: I think it's great!!! Super! Everyone should do it!  
Tenchi: Well it has it's good points and it's bad points...  
Ryo-oki: Meow!  
  
Reporter: So... then.. .what do you think about nudity?  
  
Tenchi: *gets nosebleed*  
Sasami: You know they weren't only talking about nude girls....  
Ryoko: Well I for one am totally okay with it.  
Ayeka: And I think it is completely inappropriate and distasteful.  
Ryoko: Are you trying to say something?  
Ayeka: Why no Ryoko. Whyever did you think that?  
Ryoko: That does it princess!  
*girls start fighting*   
Washu: Well I don't really think too much about nudity, but then again, when  
you've been around the block as often as I have..  
Tenchi: Washu!  
Noboyuki: Hee hee hee...  
Tenchi: Dad! What are you doing here?  
Noboyuki: Ummm....  
Mihoshi: *still is sobbing*  
Ryo-oki: Meow!  
  
Reporter: Riighht... ok so what's your view on incest?  
  
Ayeka: Absoultely acceptable. Point blank.  
Ryoko: Interesting you say that princess. You being Tenchi's aunt and all.   
Say- aren't aunts supposed to be all old and baggy?  
Ayeka: Oh! You! You monster woman!  
Tenchi: Please! Girls don't fight anymore!  
Ryoko & Ayeka: *stop mid-punch* okay Tenchi.  
Washu: Quite interesting. A field of study which would be most interesting  
to investigate.  
Mihoshi: What's incest?  
Sasami: Don't ask me...  
Ryo-oki: Meow!  
  
Reporter: I'm getting a new day job... so what do you think about NSync?  
  
Ryoko: They're cute!  
Ayeka: They're cute!  
Washu: They're cute!  
Sasami: They're cute!  
Mihoshi: They're cute!  
Tenchi: They're cute... Umm.... whoops.  
Ryo-oki: Meow!  
  
Reporter: Okaaayyy- so what's your opinion on violence in the media?  
  
Ryoko: It rocks! More of it! Now that's programming!  
Ayeka: I think a certain amount of violence needs to be maintained around a  
certain space pirate...  
Ryoko: Take that back!  
*girls start fighting*  
Sasami: Violence is bad. Just say no.  
Washu: I think this generation's media programming is severely underfunded  
in the science department! Where's the Punnet Squares? Where's the gene  
splicing, and codons, and amino acids? WHERE'S THE HOMOZYGOUS?!  
Tenchi: I think I have too much violence in my life as it is.  
Mihoshi: They're cute!  
Ryo-oki: Meow!  
  
Reporter: Okay.. finally... my last question of the day... what do you all think  
of carrots?  
  
Ryo-oki: MEOW!!! (Translation- Yes! Carrots! Now we're getting somewhere!)  
Ryoko: *still fighing*  
Ayeka: *still fighting*  
Tenchi: *off hiding*  
Sasami: *off fixing dinner*  
Mihoshi: *looking for NSync*  
  
Reporter: Well I think that's it for the day- I hope you enjoyed the segment!  
See you all later when we interview the cast of Dragon Ball!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: So what'd you think? Don't expect too much quality, it was   
one of those last minute ideas that sounded like a better alternative to TV.  
By the way, I'm not a huge NSync fan.. but I really *really* thought it would  
be fun to make Tenchi look a little gay. By the way I really don't plan on   
doing a sequel to this- I'm already working on the ending of my 2nd Tenchi   
Detective story. Write in some comments! Thanks! 


End file.
